If Thor and Loki Discovered the Internet
by KateAndGarrett
Summary: What would happen if Thor and Loki discovered how to use the internet? And also figured out how to email each other..?


If Thor And Loki found the internet, this is what would become of their emails to each other.

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Greetings brother,

I see you have made it onto the realm of the internet. Please refrain from causing trouble.

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

You can not order me about in this realm brother. I do what I want.

Your Brother

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

You do not do what you want, you know this after I have beaten you many times in battle. You cause any trouble and I will tell Father, and I know you do not like him when he's angry.

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

Whether you have beaten me in your drunken or non drunken state means nothing here Brother. You obviously aren't aware that Father is not my real father anyway. Whether he becomes angry with me or not is none of your concern.

Your slightly annoyed brother

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

He may not be your true father, but he is still your Father, he brought you up with me. Look,, I know you are just misuderstood, come here and I'll give you a hug.

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

Do not hug me brother, whether he brought us up together or not means nothing if he is not my real father. And don't just claim I am misunderstood, you're just stupid. This is why I say you are drunk all the time.

Not your real brother,

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

We will always be brothers whether you accept that fact or not. Now give me a hug you poor misunderstood being.

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

You are annoying, You are getting more annoying in fact. How much have you had to drink exactly? I told you not to hug me, If you touch me I will freeze that pea sized brain of yours.

The obviously smarter Brother,

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

I find no insult in what you are saying, you are simply amusing me. I have only had one tankard of mead, so you are wrong in saying that I am drunk. I'm still going to hug you and there's nothing you can do to stop me.

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

I will tell you again, do not put your sweaty hands, or arms on me. Do not touch me. One tankard is enough to kill so many brain cells it would seem. *Loki lifts up his staff* I will freeze you brother.

The unamused Brother,

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

You just don't understand how to have a good time, you poor misunderstood being, I shall show you how to have a good time!

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

I would rather not know how to have a good time, rather than be taught how to have one by one such as you.

Your Brother,

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

Fine, continue on in your boring life, I shall have a good time. When are you coming home?

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

I have told you on more than one occasion I am not coming home.

Annoyed Brother,

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

Please come home, everyone misses you, especially Mother, I know you've always cared for her, please do not cause her any more hurt.

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

I am not coming home brother. It is as simple as that. Tell her I refuse to return home, let her weep if she wishes.

Your frustrated brother,

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

What caused you to become so cruel? This is not the brother I knew growing up.

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

Brother you obviously haven't figured it out yet. I am not your real brother.

Not your brother,

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

You may be adopted, but that still makes you my brother.

Your loving brother,

Thor xxx

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

You are an idiot. Wipe away that idiotic symbol brother.

Your annoyed Brother,

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

What idiotic symbol? All I see are kisses.

Your loving brother,

Thor xoxo

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

Then do not kiss and hug me. This is why they are idiotic. Almost as Idiotic as you are.

Your Brother,

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

I do what I want.

Your loving brother,

Thor xoxo

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

You are an idiot

Your Brother,

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

I do believe that you are the idiot.

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

I am much smarter than you are brother, I do not drown the smarter parts in mead after all. Why don't you go cry to father because you cannot have your way and leave me be.

Your brother,

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

You cannot tell me what to do, besides, I do not cry, you are the one who does the crying in this family.

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

I am very tempted to kill you right now.

Your angry brother,

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

You would not kill me, you love me too much to do that.

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

So you foolishly think.

Your brother,

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

I never think foolishly.

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

You always think foolishly, it comes hand in hand with your idiocy.

Your brother,

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

You are the one who thinks foolishly, why else would you lose each battle we have ever fought?

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

You are still an idiot brother, you drown any chances of your brain to grow in mead. I don't care about how many times I lost. I can always win one when you least expect it.

Your Brother,

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

You shall never win, I have far more friends than you who are willing to stand at my side during the battle too. So, as the mortals would say it, 'Bring It On'.

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

I have an army brother. I doubt your 'friends' can stand up to that. And don't use those idiotic metaphors. They are rather annoying.

Your brother,

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

You can't tell me what to do.

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

Then you can not tell me what to do either.

Your brother,

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

I love you brother :3

Your loving brother,

Thor xoxo

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

Don't say that brother, it sends a shiver of disgust down my spine.

Your brother,

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

Don't say what? That I love you? Because I do.

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

Don't say you love me. I don't love you brother, it is simple. So do not say it.

Your brother,

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

You do love me, everyone does, don't deny the truth.

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

If I loved you brother, I wouldn't have tried to kill you and your friends. I hate you, I always have.

Your brother,

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

You hate me? How kind of you!

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

you obviously have drank far more than you claim you have if you are thinking I mean the opposite of what it is I say.

Your brother,

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

Clearly I have not, for it is kind of you to display some form of emotion towards me.

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

But to find joy in my hate for you. It makes you seem twice as dumb than before.

Your brother,

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

I never said I found joy in it, I was simply happy that you can have feelings.

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

Of course I have feelings brother, I was born with emotions. No amount of my cold heart makes it any less so.

Your brother,

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

That is truely amazing, what other secrets are there to be found within your mind?

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

The simple fact that you are an idiot who spends too much time around mortals.

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

You know I have been unable to return to the mortal realm of Midgard since you forced me to destroy the gate.

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

and I am very pleased by that. It means I don't have to see you during the time it is in dire need of repair.

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

You forget there are other ways between the worlds, I can still come and find you.

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

I would rather you didn't. I prefer you staying away from me.

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

You can't stop me.

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

Then I will have to find these other routes and closed them off from my side.

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

The only problem you have if that I know where to find these, yet you don't.

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

I have ways of my own to find them brother.

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

That doesn't change anything

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

It changes everything.

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

Of courseeeee it does

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

You are acting like an annoying child again.

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

But so are you.

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

No I am not. I am acting like the grown man I am. As should you.

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

I am acting like a grown man, my standards are jsut different to yours.

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

Then stop speaking like a child and listen to what I say. I will not return home and that is that.

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

But please come home...

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

I have told you no more than once now brother.

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

But please

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

No brother I will not

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

Fine, do what you will, I wish one day you will realise the error of your ways and return to us.

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

I think it is time you accepted the fact I do what I want.

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

We all miss you greatly, why won't you understand that?

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

Because your idiocy makes it difficult to take your words seriously.

Your brother,

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

What would I have to do to make you believe me?

Your brother,

Thor..

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

There are so many things I could request from that statement but even if I did I would still not believe you.

Your brother,

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

But what would I have to do to make you believe me? I would never lie to you Loki, never.

You brother,

Thor...

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

That is rather difficult to believe Thor. Maybe if you would show signs of actually listening to me for once when we both know I am right.

Your brother,

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

What is it that you want me to listen to then?

Your brother,

Thor...

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

That I will never return home no matter how often you beg of me. That I am not your real brother, and that you are an idiot.

Your Brother,

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother..

Fine, I listen to that, I hear each word of which you have just said...

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

It seems you have finally lost hope. I was wondering how long it would take to happen.

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

There is nothing left that I could possibly do, so I give up, nothing is going to work, have fun being alone...

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

I've never seen you give up like this before. And no need to worry about me brother, I have an army I am never alone.

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

What else have I to do but give up, you do not care that I care about you, you do not care that our family is suffering because of your absence, you o not care at all...

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

Why should I care? I am not your brother, I am not Odinson I am Laufeyson. To think I was right when you were wrong once more. I have defeated you in a different form of battle brother. The almighty Thor has lost all hope. After losing within a battle of wits.

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

I may not win all battles, but there is one which I do plan on winning

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

And what battle might that be brother?

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

That is for me to know, and for you to maybe find out one day...

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

You're still an annoyance. Even when you are defeated.

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

You can't change the way I am, no matter what you say, I will truely miss you when you are gone, and I will hope I will b able to see you again

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

You have the mentality of a child who just lost his mortal pet. You must be laughing at me now aren't you brother.

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

No, I am not laughing at you, and I am not acting like a child who has lost their mortal pet, I'm just acting like a man who has just lost his brother. Your rejection is harsh, and there is no need for it, yet you still do it.

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

You obviously don't take losing this battle well. How does it feel brother, to be defeated after being claimed the Almighty Thor. Defeated in a way only wits could be used. Why do you never listen? If you had listened you would have given up years ago.

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

For exactly the same reason why you never give up in a fight of strength.

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

I never give up in a fight of strength because I refuse to lost to you and your midgardian friends.

Loki

Thor Odinson a href="mailto:xxthorgodofthunderxx "xxthorgodofthunderxx wrote:

Brother,

This is the end, you want me gone, so I shall go. I shall leave you in peace while us in Asgard wish an dhope for your return, no matter how much it is unlikely to happen. This is my goodbye, brother, take care, and I love you.

Your loving brother,

Thor

Loki Laufeyson a href="mailto:xxlokigodofmischiefxx "xxlokigodofmischiefxx wrote:

Brother,

Finally you understand you can never win against me in this realm. Good bye brother.

Loki


End file.
